The present invention relates to an optical collimating apparatus, and relates more particularly to a collimating device for mounting on a gun to collimate the telescope sight.
During target-shooting, the telescope sight of the gun must be accurately aligned by adjusting the windage & elevation adjustment knobs. When adjustment of the telescope sight is done, a trial shooting is made to check the accuracy of the adjustment. If the adjustment is not accurate, then the position of the telescope sight must be adjusted again. Therefore, several adjustments may be needed before the telescope sight is accurately aligned. This complicated procedure wastes a lot of time.